Maldito Extranjero
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: ¿Para qué superar un amor de la infancia si ahora eres su mejor y más leal amigo? Aomine siente el peso de la mala suerte sobre sus hombros, y tras caer nuevamente en los encantos de Kuroko, se ve a sí mismo dándole hospedaje a un extranjero. Por su parte, éste sólo quiere verlo lejos de su vida. ¿Acaso las cosas podrían ir mejor? [Aomine x Kagami] [AU]


**Y Tai sigue empezando fics... ya sé, merezco el infierno.**

 **Esta historia es mi regalo de cumpleaños de Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga... ¡Feliz cumpleaños sexys jugadores! Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribirles algo a su altura.**

 **Notas: La historia es un AU, el cual puse como T, pero tal vez y sólo TAL VEZ, cambie a M, si es que mi imaginación lo permite. También ésto iba a ser un One-Shot... pero bueno, cosas que pasan, y la imaginación se expande :v **

**¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad!**

.

.

* * *

 **Maldito Extranjero**

 **I**

Volvió a bostezar, ya cansado de esperar tomó asiento junto a una familia recién llegada de quien sabe dónde, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos unos momentos.

¿Quién lo mandaba a ser amable?

Satsuki, por supuesto. Y los ojos de cachorro de su mejor amigo no ayudaban en absoluto.

—Maldito Tetsu.

Aomine suspiró sonoramente, prácticamente largando un sonido ronco que seguramente había asustado a los niños a su lado. Intuición. Tras hacerlo se alejaron de su lado gritando ayuda por un monstruo o algo así… Pero francamente no le prestó demasiada atención. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Como por ejemplo, encontrar la explicación a por qué se había dejado convencer de buscar a alguien que ni conocía, y encima pasar el día entero con ella.

Ah, claro…

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y su maldito enamoramiento adolescente que seguía actuando cuando menos lo requería.

El ruido de personas caminando de aquí hacia allá, y de algunas corriendo arrastrando su valija con ellos porque su vuelo saldría dentro de poco —claramente, o no eran japoneses o eran un cuelgue con piernas — lo mantenía en cierto modo entretenido. De a momentos sonreía porque alguien olvidó algún bolso en el hotel, o que se habían equivocado de terminal. Después de todo, Narita era enorme, y si nunca has estado en él o no lo conoces, te pierdes sin dudarlo.

 _«Tontos… deben fijarse bien cuál es su edificio… Si dice B, ¿qué hacen en la C?»_ Puso ambos brazos por detrás de la nuca, y sonrió _«eso sólo le sucede a gente extranje-…»_

— ¡Takahiro, el vuelo desde Estados Unidos era en la D! ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?!

— ¡P-Perdona cariño! ¡T-Te juro que leí que era en la A!

— ¡Mueve esas piernas hombre! ¡Mi niña está llegando de su viaje y quiero que vea a su madre apenas salga de migraciones!

 _Terminal D._

 _Estados Unidos_.

…

— ¡Demonios!

De un salto, buscó con la mirada a la pareja que oyó discutiendo, dando con dos personas que salían corriendo hacia el bus que estaba llegando. Sin pensarlo dos veces los siguió, y para su suerte logró entrar antes de que las puertas cerraran.

… Pero eso solo le duró unos milisegundos.

— ¡D-duele!

—Está repleto, no más gente.

Y arrancó.

Aomine quedó en el suelo viendo cómo se alejaba luego se ser empujado por unos policías, rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños. La terminal A quedaba a veinte minutos en automóvil, y esperar otro no era la mejor opción.

— Me las pagarás, Tetsu… ¡tú y Satsuki me las van a pagar y bien caro!

. . .

—Veamos…— rascó las hebras rojizas con una mano, mientras con la otra completaba el formulario — ¿uh? ¿Que donde me hospedaré? ¡Diablos, no recuerdo su dirección!— Una mirada de reprimenda por parte de muchos japoneses por elevar el tono de voz, y un suspiro. _«C-creo que no tengo otra que copiarlo de alguien más…»_

Con los dotes de unos ojos entrenados, logró utilizar el nombre de un hotel en el cual un joven africano estaría… Después de todo era sólo control, ¿cierto? No es como si fuesen a buscarlo allí o algo por el estilo. Además, no era un traficante ni mucho menos traía consigo armas o cosas de ese mote.

Él sólo venía a pasar un tiempo lejos de todo lo que tuviese relación con su familia, punto.

Aunque tal vez… volver a su país de procedencia no sea una idea del todo acertada.

Sin poder utilizar su nuevo celular en aquella parte incluso hasta después de pasar por la aduana, decidió tratar de imaginar cómo sería regresar. No recordaba mucho, sólo parques y cosas de ese tipo, pero nada de personas famosas ni mucho menos personajes importantes.

Gracias a su padre, tenía bien aprendido el idioma además del inglés, por lo que guiarse en el aeropuerto no le fue difícil ni mucho menos agobiante. Era fácil una vez comprendías el sistema, y tras terminar todo lo relacionado con seguridad y cambio de moneda, se sentó a esperar a que viniesen por él.

Ryusei mantenía aún contacto con una familia amiga, y con ayuda de unos arreglos por correo Taiga se quedaría el tiempo que desee con ellos, siempre y cuando no fuera una molestia ni causase problemas.

 _« ¿Acaso cree que asaltaré un banco o algo así? Por favor… podrías conocerme un poco mejor antes de enviarme el otro lado de mundo, viejo tonto»_ bufó para sus adentros. _«Bueno… tal vez si lo hiciese en principio creo que ni hubiese firmado el permiso de salida del país…»_ una risita reverberó en su garganta _«…espero no verte por un buen rato»._

De lado a lado, chequeó su reloj tras ver de derecha a izquierda si alguien con aire conocido se le acercaba. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde su arribo, y ni una señal de la familia Kuroko ni mucho menos algún mensaje de su familia americana para saber si había llegado bien.

 _« ¿Qué no se suponía que los japoneses eran terriblemente puntuales?»_ puso los ojos en blanco, y dejó sus pies sobre la valija roja. _«Ni modo… no tengo a donde ir hasta que alguien se apiade de mí y me recoja. Quién sabe, tal vez y una preciosura quede fascinada con mis pintas de forastero y pase una buena noche al fin y al cabo…»_

Sonrió. No es como si salir de una relación despierte su lado salvaje y afile sus garras para cualquier presa que pise su condominio, pero sí había logrado sacar a relucir sus ojos de cuervo, y si algo le gustaba… no veía por qué no admirarlo.

No se consideraba un pervertido a flor de piel, realmente no era lo suyo. Pero no significaba que a sus ojos no les gustase echar un vistazo por muy fugaz que sea. Llegando a la adultez era algo normal que el sexo opuesto le resultara atrayente… ¡era hombre después de todo!

 _«Bueno… las japonesas no son reconocidas por sus atributos…»_ razona mientras camina intentando recordar algo, por más mínimo que sea, del país que lo acunó en sus primeros años de infancia. _«… ¿Significa que tengo que resignarme?»_ Sonríe, ¿él? ¿Rendirse? Sí claro, muchos lo habían deseado cuando el marcador sobrepasaba los veinte puntos, y aún así con _una chispa_ de energía daba vuelta los resultados en el momento más importante del partido.

Kagami jugó básquet desde que tenía memoria. Gracias a su hermano entró en el maravilloso mundo del deporte, y con un poco más de ayuda por parte de alguien más logró ser un rival al cual temer, aunque sea de los que dan su máximo en el último cuarto.

—Je… supongo que sí tengo algo que agradecerles— se sienta colocándose los auriculares con la música al máximo, sonriendo con arrogancia y cruzando las piernas—. Espero que saber jugar me sea de utilidad en ese país, o ya no sabré a dónde mudarme para alejarme de ustedes dos.

Suena una muy buena melodía, y se deja llevar siguiendo el ritmo con zapateos y palmas bajas en sus muslos. Le habían repetido una y mil veces que allí se hace silencio, nada de escándalos, siempre educado y no llamaría la atención. Bien, eso haría, pero tampoco es como si quisiera permanecer en las sombras por siempre.

Él quiere brillar, encandilar a quienes lo vean.

No muy lejos de allí, un joven de piel morena llegaba agitado a la terminal, entrando a toda velocidad y dejando a peso muerto su cuerpo contra una de las paredes. Kagami lo observa por el rabillo del ojo gracias al alboroto, ¿silencio, eh? Vaya consejo. Escuchó algunos insultos y maldiciones y eso fue suficiente para verlo sin disimulo. Era alto, casi igual que él, las hebras azules estaban despeinadas y sus ojos eran rasgados, mantenía una cara que parecía estuviera en constante enojo y la camiseta negra estaba completamente sudada.

Una… interesante persona.

Pero qué más da, él esperaba a alguien bajito sin expresiones —según le habían contado, también parecía un fantasma a causa de su poca presencia—, y de cabello color celeste. Lo reconocerían, lo conocían de pequeño y él sólo debía ser paciente hasta que le tocasen el hombro o gritasen su nombre.

Siente la presencia de alguien sentarse a su lado. No, no es él. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos que previamente había cerrado cuando sonó una banda que admiraba. Se sentía pesado, radiante, pero algo apagado. Pensó que se volvía loco, ¿radiante y apagado? Claro, porque era tan lógico y completamente posible.

El cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante, recuperando el aire faltante a grandes bocanadas. Se rasca la nuca intentando pensar, a lo que Taiga se limita a sonreír de lado. ¿A quién esperaba? Tal vez su novia o un amigo, pero si estaba tan molesto y había corrido quien sabe cuánto para llegar a tiempo, debía ser alguien importante.

Importante… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así para alguien? Su equipo no contaba, sólo lo querían porque era la estrella, y ya ni eso servía. Su mundo se había volteado de una forma nada delicada, quienes creía eran sus amigos lo sorprendieron prohibiéndole la entrada a su club de un día para el otro, argumentando que "acaparaba demasiado la atención, y hasta que no comprendiese el significado de 'equipo' no tendría permitido volver a ingresar a su equipo". Vaya estupidez, bien que no era el más destacado en lenguaje, pero sabía lo que abarcaba esa palabra y todos sus sentidos posibles.

Ellos eran un equipo, y el mejor de todos.

—… _Until the Lady came back with the traitor._

No notó el cambio de idioma hasta que unos ojos eléctricos lo miraron extrañado. Era el mismo tipo de antes, observándolo, pareciera, fascinado por las palabras salidas de su garganta.

 _« ¿Y a éste qué le sucede?»_ Eleva una ceja incrédulo, esperando que el otro rompa el contacto visual establecido por accidente, pero nada de eso sucede. _« ¡Oye, deja de mirarme!»_ Cruje los dientes e, incapaz de perder algo por mínimo que sea, se empeña en continuar hasta haber ganado el "desafío".

Pasan pocos segundos en los que ninguno despega los ojos del otro, ojos rubíes se enfrentan a unos zafiros estoicos, ambos están serios y por poco compiten a ver quién pestañea primero. Kagami comienza a sentir calor con su abrigo militar y lo deja a un lado quedando con la camisa blanca que usó en el avión. ¿Por qué? Ni él sabe, sólo quiere terminar con el duelo de miradas, darse una ducha y dormir por al menos tres días hasta restaurar su reloj biológico. El subidón de temperatura lo excusa con el clima —verano, aunque dentro esté fresco— y prefiere no pensar en ello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más insistirás en verme, idiota?

La pregunta lo toma desprevenido, y atina a decir un simple "¿eh?" como respuesta. El moreno suspira con pesadez y lo mira aburrido, ¡¿quién se cree que es?! El pelirrojo aprieta los puños y se levanta de su asiento en un gesto de claro enfado.

— ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó!— Grita, importándole en lo más mínimo los japoneses que lo veían asustados—. ¡Deja de mirarme, imbécil!

Desde su lugar los inspecciona en silencio: miden lo mismo… bueno, calcula que él uno o dos centímetros más, comparten contextura física, pero el otro tiene la piel más bronceada, y si no falla tienen la misma edad. Chasquea la lengua con molestia, y lleva el índice a los labios para indicarle que se calle. Percibe que está por volver a hablar y no le hará caso, por lo que se acerca peligrosamente a su espacio personal y, con una voz grave, pronuncia un simple "Cierra el pico, extranjero." Y se separa al instante.

Sin poder mover ni un músculo, Kagami frunce el ceño molesto. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo alejó?! ¡No es normal ni en su país ni en este acercarse tanto a una persona desconocida! Con las venas hirviendo, y el rostro rojo de impotencia, y no le queda otra que llamarse al silencio. A menos que quiera ser llevado a las autoridades y devuelto a América junto a su _amada_ familia.

No, eso no era una opción. Sería capaz de soportar golpes y acosadores con tal de no volver a ese asqueroso continente, por el tiempo que sea necesario o que el dinero le permita.

Dispuesto y callase, nota que un dedo le dice que lo siga, y su enojo se ve rejuvenecido ante tal gesto.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

—Eres Kagami Taiga, ¿cierto?— No contesta, sólo lo ve sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? —Ven conmigo, no quiero ir preso por culpa de un americano que no sabe ubicarse.

Listo, se había ganado una golpiza, era cantado.

—Já, ¿y por qué tendría que ir con un tipo al que no conozco?— Sonríe autosuficiente, y cruza los brazos apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha.

Se siente observado de nuevo. La intensidad de la mirada azul es más de lo que quiere admitir, ¿qué demonios con ese sujeto? No es normal que alguien tenga tanta presencia, ni mucho menos que brille con tanta opacidad. El joven voltea y sin cambiar su semblante serio, señala un taxi que arriba al aeropuerto.

—Espero que Tetsu te haya dicho que traigas dinero, porque he gastado todo lo que tengo en transporte para venir hasta aquí.

— ¿Tetsu…?— Repite, el moreno se encamina hacia la salida — ¡Oi espera! ¡¿Quién es Tet-…?!

No recibe respuesta. Harto toma su maleta y corre hacia él para alcanzarlo mientras la multitud no quita la mirada de desprecio sobre él.

¡¿Es que nunca vieron a un extranjero siendo molestado por un ciudadano?!

No, evidentemente eso no era normal allí.

Al pasar las puertas siente la oleada de calor en su cuerpo, comenzando a sudar en el acto y buscando a la persona que lo abandonó en la terminal. Un taxi frente a él toca bocina, y el rostro de pocos amigos del conductor le dice que es ese su transporte. Con vergüenza se acerca y pide disculpas tras cerrar la puerta, y el moreno a su lado le indica la dirección a la que deben dirigirse.

Se rehúsa a ver por la ventana. Sólo quiere comer algo y dormirse, y si mira el cielo nocturno se quedará dormido sobre el vidrio. Trata de mantenerse despierto, mira su maleta y los zapatos que le resultan terriblemente incómodos. Divaga en sus pensamientos, ¿qué estará haciendo? Ja… Lo que cualquier persona en plena edad hormonal haría. No es como si imaginar a sus _queridos_ amigos en pleno acto sexual fuera algo sublime de tener en mente, pero dado su nivel de cansancio ya no era dueño de su cabeza y no controlaba lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Voltea la mirada. Los ojos rojos se esconden detrás de los párpados y el chico cabecea sosteniéndose con su mano sobre la puerta. Su departamento no está muy lejos por lo que debería despertarlo y decirle que en pocos minutos llegarían… pero siendo sincero, quería verlo enfadarse cuando el auto se detuviera. Sería su pago por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento frente a la gente hace un rato.

Taiga es sacado de su ensueño por unas manos que le revuelven el cabello. No presta atención hasta que escucha su nombre por quinta vez. Abre los ojos y el conductor pide con poca paciencia la paga por haberlos llevado hasta su destino. Adormilado, Kagami saca los yenes de su bolsillo y se los entrega sin siquiera mirar el cambio, y sale del automóvil para seguir al peliazul hacia su hogar.

…Un momento.

— ¡¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?!

—No hagas ruido, los vecinos no tiene por qué escuchar tus alborotos infantiles— saca un llavero y abre la puerta, quitándose los zapatos y anunciando su llegada. Kagami cree que vive con sus padres, por lo que hace lo mismo —aunque su cara de irritación seguía plasmada en el rostro—. Se sorprende al ver los muebles ordenados y revistas sobre la mesa. Hay una sola habitación y sólo una o dos fotos colgadas en la pared.

Quiere preguntar, pero no le parece adecuado. En su lugar adopta una postura derecha y habla intentando por todos los medios no elevar la voz.

—Llévame con Kuroko, ahora.

—Tetsu me pidió darte hospedaje por hoy—dice sin verlo, tomando una gaseosa de la nevera y sentándose en el sofá—, mañana te diré en dónde vives y tú te irás sin berrinches ni gritos.

Siente que cada palabra que sale de sus cuerdas vocales lo hace odiarlo un poco más, y eso que sólo tienen una hora de haberse conocido. Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y cuestiona lo que le rodea en la cabeza desde que lo vio llegar a la terminal.

— ¿Quién diablos eres?— Lo enfrenta, viéndolo desde arriba —y además, ¡¿por qué me estabas mirando?!

El ruido de la bebida siendo abierta parece burlarse de él y su incertidumbre. Bebe sin apuro y enciende el televisor —me estorbas.

—Pues qué lástima, porque no me moveré hasta que me contestes.

Lo mira cansado, ¿es que no puede irse a dormir y ya? Larga un bufido y reposa la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón color azul opaco. Nuevamente hacen contacto visual, Kagami espera oír al menos el nombre de la persona que lo trajo hasta su casa, porque, siendo sincero, si no fuera porque estaba en un país que no conocía, ya hubiera llamado a la policía y huido de ese lugar.

—Dime Aomine, ahora quítate, es un especial de Mai-chan y no pienso perdérmelo por un idiota que no sabe decir 'gracias'.

—Bien, Aomine— pronuncia un poco más tranquilo… —ahora es cuando me dices… ¡¿por qué diablos no dejabas de mirarme?! — Bueno, lo intentaba.

Toma un sorbo y cruza sus piernas — ¿es que acaso no te has visto a un espejo?— El pelirrojo lo mira sin entender— oye, tus cejas son lo más raro que he visto en años… Y mira que tengo en mi mente cosas que no te creerías.

— ¡¿Q-qué…?!— Vocifera arrugando la nariz — ¡Pues yo puedo decir lo mismo de un japonés con piel oscura, idiota!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acabas de llamarme-…?!

— _Sé amable Dai-chan, ¡al menos por ésta vez!_

— _Por favor, Aomine-kun..._

…Maldición.

Aomine relaja los músculos. Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo a punto de darle una lección a ese _yankee_ engreído, pero por razones que el destino decidió —y probablemente él mismo también ayudó— las voces de las únicas personas que valen la pena en su vida lo devolvieron al presente, y con él la promesa que les había hecho.

— _Lo haré, lo prometo._

Y esos eran los momentos en que le daban infinitas ganas de borrar el nombre _Tetsuya_ de su mente.

Kagami lo ve suspirar y entiende menos que nada. ¿Qué fue esa energía que sintió hace unos segundos? Parecía como si el ambiente hubiese cambiado, y al instante todo pareciera más relajado de lo normal. Mira a Aomine esperando a que diga algo, pero ya sabiendo que no había nada más para decir, se retira y busca un lugar en donde dejar sus cosas.

—Dormirás en el sofá. El baño se encuentra siguiendo el pasillo hasta el final. Si deseas comer algo pues mala suerte, aquí la única que cocina es Satsuki y ella no vendrá hasta mañana en la mañana—. Los ojos azules se posan en el cuerpo semi-desvanecido del viajero— ah, hay toallas limpias en el estante sobre la ducha… Y no toques nada que no utilices, ¿quedó claro?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?— Reclama sin siquiera verlo, buscando entre sus cosas la ropa que se pondrá luego.

—Si lo fuera, me arrepentiría todos los días por no haber usado protección.

Gruñe por lo bajo, y se limita a insultarlo en silencio.

Le espera una larga noche…

…Y espera que amanezca pronto para no volver a ver la cara de ese imbécil otra vez.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales: ¿Mh? Bueno... Qué decir, es mi primer AoKaga (el Drabble no cuenta, eso fue un arrebato de ideas hace mucho tiempo) y la verdad me divertí haciéndolo *superfandeKagami***

 **Los reviews son amor, lo reviews son vida -corazón-. ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Hasta la próxima actualización~**

 **~Taiga**


End file.
